Kingdom Hearts United
by ClarindaROXASAERITH13
Summary: Sora Faces a new enemy but is not strong enough to defeat him and instead capture by him. Now Riku must help him by finding the other Keyblade masters and put the door of light back together to restore balance.withhelpfromfavecharaterfromnickdisneyandmore
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters (Delimax, Minny (Not mouse), Masiy, Dr. Zuki, Mystery, and you will soon see more... :).)

Sora knew this place he had battled Riku here once before but now he battles a new enemy not knowing what he wants. The man faced the gate to the darkness. Sora stood in the center of the room surrounded by heartless and his knocked out friends Donald and Goofy.

"Why are you doing this" Sora shouted at the man.

"Oh curious are we I thought you knew what I was going to do but you don't even know what's here do you. You think I'm here to unleash utter darkness through out the land. Don't you." He said as he turned around and glared a Sora. Sora looked at him darkness engulfed the man's eyes.

"Well it was the only way to get you here you your always after the darkness and stuff" he said smirking.

Sora looked at him puzzled why would he want him to come here so he asked the most obvious question.

"Why would you want me to come here?"

"Well your part of my plan" he said with a smile

"But in this state you'll just get in my way" as he said that darkness surrounded his hand. He lifted his arm up and blasted darkness in Sora's direction. Sora lifted his Keyblade to defend him self but the blast was strong to strong it knocked his Keyblade straight out of his hands and Sora got the direct hit of the blast and fell to the floor.

"The Great Keyblade master taken out in one shot how disappointing" He said looking down at Sora.

"DELIMAX!!" said a voice

Delimax turn "oh look who it is" he said looking at a boy with long silver hair in a black cloak.

"Hello Riku so you have figured out my plan and so you came running after little Sora, clever boy, very clever.

Riku looked at him with much fiery in his eyes.

"You plan to capture all the other Keyblade masters of all the other Galaxies connected to Kingdom Hearts. Open the keyhole of the worlds and rule them all with darkness." Riku said with out taking a breath.

"Ah very clever indeed" Said Delimax with a grin "But you don't know all the details do you."

As he said this he raised his hand to the gate of darkness.

"DOOR OF LIGHT OPEN" Delimax shout as a blast of light filled the room. Then a door appeared in front of the gate. Riku looked at the door how did he find it no one could find the door of light for thousands of years.

"Yes now I shall destroy this door so there shall be an unbalance in the universe and no one can stop me" he said as darkness shot from his hand to the door.

"YOUR WHAT" Said Riku in surprise, but it was too late for him to do anything the door then shattered into pieces. Riku look at the pieces as they fell then they just suddenly disappeared.

"Where are the pieces going"Riku asked.

"To many different worlds only the other Keyblade masters can find them." Delimax said with a sneer "like you can find them all"

With that last remark Delimax disappeared in the darkness along with Sora Donald and Goofy.

"Sora!!!!" Screamed Riku screamed but it was too late Sora disappeared into the darkness.

There were footsteps behind Riku he turned it was Kairi she looked at Riku with a hurt face.

"He took Sora didn't he now what do we do"

"We have to find the other Keyblade masters but the only ones who know where they are…."

Then another voice joined the conversation

"Organization 13"

They looked up there was a boy in a long black cloak. He looked up at them. They could see his smile from under the hood.

"Roxas!!" Said Kairi realizing who it was.

"Ah Kairi not surprised you knew it was me and now." He said walking towards Kairi. "We must bring back the one nobody who knows where they are."

"Namine"

Roxas had his Keyblade in his hand. He looked a Kairi as he lifted his Keyblade so it was pointing at her heart and he asked.

"Do you trust me?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes"

Then a beam of light came out of his Keyblade and hit Kairi directly in the heart. Then there was a blast of light the Namine appeared next to Kairi.

"Roxas!!!" she said with much excitement happy to see him again.

"You know where the other Keyblade masters right Namine." Said Riku,

She nodded.

"Ok we need to go find them right now but we need some sort of transportation uh…" Riku stood and ponder what to do.

"Uh if I can interrupt I have a Gummi ship waiting to take us ok" said Roxas with smirk. "But we better get there so the driver Minny is very impatient."

"The Queen?" Ask Riku.

"No" Said Roxas

"ROXAS!! Come on now we need to get out of here now I'm bored com on!" Screamed a very short little girl with short black hair sticking out of her hair was cat ears.

"Uh this Minny she's from the world of CATs like most of the crew on this Gummi ship are." Roxas said with a sigh.

"Yeah being from a musical world really sucks took me two months to stop breaking into song" She said twirling as she lends every one on to the Gummi ship.

Meanwhile….

Delimax return to his ship with Sora.

Two others we manning the ship was flying the ship as Delimax appeared on the bridge.

"Masiy please take Sora and his friends to the prison chamber and chain them up I shall get to them later" he said as a very tall woman with cat ears as well appeared and took them down a hallway.

"So Zuki what do you have for me."

"Well I could only get info on one Keyblade master. This nobody name Zexion really corrupted the files of the Organization." Said looking up to Delimax hading him some paper work. The paper had two initials on it H.M and M.S.

"This girl seems to have two names but I think Miley is her true name sir."

"Excellent this one I can use. Her heart will be easy to get to."

He said with a smirk

Hey Thankx for reading my first fanfic. Now this is just a written copy of a fan manga I've been drawing and written but don't have a scanner so I can't really show it online so sadness but I hope you like this first chapter and you will find out who all the other Keyblade masters are if you haven't already figured out the first.

Thankx for reading CLAINDA!!1

Ps. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2:Darkeness and Light

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original characters

Waverly Place NY

It was the late afternoon at the Waverly place sub station as three teenagers walk down the steps. First came the youngest he was a boy with light brown curly hair, he had a look that he was thinking of something but thinking a little to hard though. Second was the eldest he was very tall with dark brown hair he had a big smile on his face like he was about to accomplish something great. Last was the middle child she had long curly dark brown hair she really didn't have an expression on her face she just look like she didn't want to be there right now.

"Come on guys we're going to be late for our magic lesson" said Justin like he couldn't wait to get there. Alex and Max just looked at him like he was insane.

"There you guys are" said a very happy voice. They looked it was there mother she was in the nicest dress they had ever seen her in. they just at her with weird expressions.

"What's with the get up mom?" Alex said with a smirk.

"Watch yourself Alex anyway your dad is taking me out to dinner and a movie tonight isn't it wonderful!!" She said with much enthusiasm. Then their dad was randomly next to her.

"Yup look I found these great deals with these Coupons!! " He said Max and Justin both sigh they knew their father wouldn't do anything unless it was cheap.

"Thank you honey I haven't been out in a while" their mom said hugging their dad. Alex just made a little smile at her comment. Their dad stepped forward they know he was going to lector them in 123….

"Now while we are to work on your magic studies and clean up a bit in here ok." He said looking at Justin to make sure he was on board because he was in charge. Justin smile.

"and also no casting spells….Alex….no sending wizard mail…..Alex….no potions Alex …" He was about to go on then..

"Ok dad we get the point" Alex said so he would stop. Then the doors of the Sub station open and two girls walked in. The first girl had a strange outfit that looked like it was made out of magazines she was short and had red hair and was staring at Justin. The second girl had blond hair and was extremely beautiful that could be because she is a vampire. Then their dad turns and glared at them.

Max was just staring at a fly and said nothing. Justin was freaked out did he invite Juliet over he couldn't remember so all he could say was Uhhhhh…. Alex just smirks because she knows what's going on of course.

"Ok they can stay only if you do everything I asked ok." he said which surprised them. Then he and their mom walked out the door.

"Bye, Bye be good" their mom said has she closed the door.

"Ah I love it when I find coupons to get mom and dad out of the house for the night. Ok Harper, Juliet lets go to the mall" said Alex happy that her plan was a success.

"WHAT!?" Said Justin "their just going out because you wanted to go to the mall but we have all this work to do."

"Oh come on Justin honey at least your parents are going to have a good time anyway" Juliet said which surprised Justin.

"What Juliet just whose side are you on right now!!"

"Yeah come on just sending them out was my idea, it was Harpers idea to go to the mall" Alex said trying to get Justin to give in.

"Yeah I needs Fabric and yarn." Said Harper joyfully.

"Wow Justin you still don't think I learned anything since vacation" Alex Looking at Justin very seriously. Justin looked at her he knew she was still tiring to break him down.

"Hey so what did happen at your vacation anyway." Harper asked curiously

Alex looked up seeming a little fearful but sighed and got ready to tell a long story but with lesser details.

"I did a spell that made it that my parent had never meet." She said with not so content expression "My parents didn't know each other so we weren't supposed to exist. We had 48 hours until we would disappear."

"Well you still here right so there was a way to reverse that right." muttered Juliet.

"The only way to reverse it was to find the stone of dreams" Justin started to tell "But when we got to it the parrot who was really a girl took it and then Max disappeared."

"After that then the only way we could change every thing back was for me and Alex to duel to become a full wizard. Alex won."

"Then when I didn't know where to go then Justin disappeared but my mom had got the stone of dreams and I wished everything back to normal." As she said that the door of the sub station open and man in a black cloak walked in at that moment they had no idea what was just about to happen to them.

* * *

Meanwhile in Malibu, California

Ding dong went the door bell Miley Stewart was in her bathroom fixing her hair. It's been a while since she had the house to herself, Jackson and her dad we're at a football game. So she invited Lilly and Oliver over to watch movies for the day. Ding Dong went the doorbell again "uhh they are so impatient "she thought hurrying down stairs and opening door. There was Lilly and Oliver as usual Lilly was clinged to Oliver's arm. Miley looked at them with disgust she wasn't over her two best friends going out thing.

"What took you so long we were out here for 15 minutes" said Oliver with his arms cross still holding on to Lilly.

"Well sorry I'm a girl you don't think this just happens over night do you." Miley said standing in a pose showing off her whole outfit.

"Yeah she has a point, well hey instead of watching movies because your brother and dad will be gone all weekend right" Lilly said with a little glee.

"You are not having a little Lilly and Oliver times because I' m not just..." Miley started.

"No, no even though that will be nice" she said and looked at Oliver "But why don't we have a party yeah know invite some people over dancing and ….."

Lilly stop someone had appeared behind Miley a dark figure. Lilly stepped back and got closer to Oliver.

"I don't think so Miss Stewart, I don't think you will be having a party today." Said Delimax as he stepped into the light of the room. He lean over Miley and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think you will want to come with me"

* * *

Back at Waverly Place

Alex look at the man and only one thing was on her mind and well she told it right to him.

"Uh, yeah who ever the hell you are we're closed and well I don't want to work more then I have to so yeah bye"

"Alex!" said Justin very disappointed at her.

"What it's not like we're some kids show or something" she said

Then darkness surrounded the mans hand and a weapon appeared. Justin realizing this man knew something about magic took his wand and pointed at him. But the man who happens to be Riku took off his hold and knocked Justin's wand out of his hand. Then he walked up to Alex grab her arm to restrain her and put his other on her face. Alex could realize she couldn't get away this guy was strong and she couldn't get to wand either.

"So you're the one I was looking for the Keyblade master of light what a disappointment" Riku said with a glare. Alex was just about to slap him across the face. But Justin's talking stopped her.

"What she's what?"

"She the chosen one who will wield the Keyblade of light" said Riku very casually.

"So wait I'm a chosen one and Justin's not" she said with a grin. Justin glared at her. That was the only thing she was really happy about at this time.

"Well since you all just witness what I said you all have to come with me I suppose so everyone please gather around and I will tell you everything when we get on the Gummi ship." Riku said as he grabbed Alex by the waist and every one gather around. Alex looked at this guy he was not that bad looking he just annoyed her.

"Ok Minny bring us up" he said into an earpiece in his ear. As he said that they were in a totally different room it looked like something from star trek. There were computers and buttons everywhere. In the center of the room there was something that looked liked a motorcycle and a very tiny girl with cat ears and a tail was on it. It looked like that was how the ship was steered.

"Ok let's get this tin can out of here" she said very loudly. As Minnie stepped on the pedal of her motorcycled shaped steering wheel. Then nothing happen not anything. She had well a pissed off face.

"Uh is that supposed to happen?" asked Riku looking at her a little confused. Then she up and walked to a tile on the floor. It was the only one that was a different color for some odd reason. Then she started to jump up and down on it.

"MYSTRY YOU LAZY BUM!!!! START THE ENGINE!!!!GOD DAMNITT!!! "She started to yell while jumping. Then she stepped away from the tile as it lifted open. Then a boy emerged from under the tile. He had dark black hair and also had cat ears and a tail.

"What!? I'm on my espresso break god give a guy a break." He yelled saying it in the most famine matter. It made Max chuckle a bit. Then Mystery looked at Riku "oh hey Riku" Mystery blushed.

"Ok we don't have much time Minny take us to the first world on the list okay" he and then turning back to Alex and everyone. "Now I will show you to your corridors okay" they all nodded and followed him down some hallways until he stopped at a door and opened it.

"This will be sort of like your dorm room ok." He said. The room had a couch and a TV and other things there were also 5 other doors in the room.

"This is the living room so you can all relax and stuff and there are two bathrooms a girls and boys' k. Also there are only 3 bedrooms so separate them among your selves." As he said that everyone walked in as he walked out.

"Oh yeah get dressed your first mission will be very so ok." He said while slamming the door.

"I hate him "Alex said very irritated that he was talking to them like with telling them what's even going on.

"Alex what are we doing we don't even know what's going on what if these people can't be trusted" said Justin

"Well we can't leave you don't have your wand and neither does me or Max because dad took them before he left. So let's just sit back and let what's going to happen, happen ok." Alex said with her arm crossed looking at Justin.

Then she ran at Harper and grabbed her arm and said "well me and Harper call this room" she said running to the room to the left.

"I call my own room" said Max running to the center room "I now I bid you all a farewell" then he closed the door.

"Oh I guess you and Juliet share a room" said Alex as she closed her door. Justin and Juliet just looked at each other and blushed. Meanwhile in Alex's room she was laughing hysterically. Harper looked at her she looked a little angry.

"What if I wanted to share a room with Justin?" Harper asked tapping her foot.

"Ok Harper you seriously have to get over my brother he is in love with Juliet ok." Alex started to saying knowing that Harper would get mad so she said something nicer to clear the air "oh Harper there is someone out there for you who is way better then Justin ok"

Well Harper was sort of listening but she was more focused at the outfit left on her bed. There was an outfit for her too so she decide why not try it on it was purple the neutral girl color.

* * *

Back in California

"Let GO OF ME!!!" screamed Miley as she was in the clutches of Delimax. Then he pointed his hand at Oliver and Lilly while darkness started to surround his hand.

"Shut up or they die. "He said calmly to her. Lilly and Oliver looked scared. Oliver was holding Lilly so he could protect her. Miley decided to stop yelling she didn't want anything to happen to her best friends she didn't want anyone else in her life to die.

"And if you come with me Miley" Delimax started to say "then I can show you how to get your mother back"

That statement made Miley pause, her mother he could bring her back omg could he bring her maybe, she could see her talk to her again. I have to, I must go with him.

"Take me but please leave Lilly and Oliver alone" she said so they could not be harmed.

"Excellent choice my dear" Delimax putting his hand on her shoulder again let some of his darkness flow in to her body.

"MILEY NO!!" screamed Oliver and Lilly in unison.

But it was to late the darkness had entered her body and took over the Miley they knew was there but over shadowed. Then darkness surrounded her. She turned and looked at them. They looked at her with surprise. There was darkness in her eyes. Then she started to raise her hand with one finger pointing at them then darkness shot out about to hit them. Then a girl with red hair jumped in front of them and deflected the blast. Kairi stared a Miley looking into her eyes. She realized she was too late as Miley disappeared with Delimax.

"Damnit" she said then turned around to a scared Lilly and Oliver. "oh yeah you guys well I guess you can come with me I think you are the only ones who can get your friend back." They nodded as they were transported to the Gummi ship.

"Kairi god Damnit why did you bring more people." Minny said giving her a really creepy glare. Riku was leaning on a wall facing Kairi.

"He took her but I think her friends get her back that's why their here okay" she looking at her shoes.

"I'm not surprised she went with him" Riku stated knowing how it feels "Ones of the dark are Tempted very easily, like I was."

On Delimax's ship

Miley was standing in the middle of the room standing their motionless. Masiy was standing next to her examining her.

"This one scrummed to the darkness quickly how interesting" she said looking at the darkness in her eyes. Delimax then walked over.

"For she is true darkness" he said and walked up to Miley. Miley's hand raised and a Keyblade appeared. It was as dark as the night with a blood red handle. "For she is the Keyblade Master of Darkness"

Yeah Chapter TWO!! So whach yeah think of Miley all cool and dark and stuff. I wonder how she will be all evil. Also I final introduced my fav original character besides Minny. Yeah for Mystery the coolest Gay Black Cat!!! Also I might draw all the characters and some scenes and post them on my deviant art so please check that out please!!

Yeah, Clarinda!!!


	3. Chapter 3:Memories of an Oprea

Disclaimer: nothing except OCs

Riku was pacing the room then decide to look at the navigation grid. There are so many worlds; they all can have a piece of the door but which one. He looked at the data on each world there wasn't a lot of info but one world was labeled musical. Excellent that world would be easy to explore because people would just break into song and tell us what's going on.

"Minny set a course for here its still in this sector."

"Uhhhhhh, it's a musical you know I hate musical worlds" she said with a very unnecessary sigh.

"What are you complaining you are from a musical world which we might have to go to" he said giving her a crooked smile. She glared at him and started to put the directions in the computer. Then Kairi walked in with Oliver and Lilly the two kids who we friends with the Keyblade master Miley who was taken.

"So you two were her friends were you" he with much content.

Oliver stepped forward trying to stare Riku in the eye but he was very intimidating. Oliver stepped back one and was about to say something but no words came. So Lilly took over.

"Where is Miley where did that weirdo take her!!!?" Lilly said walking up to Riku grabbing him at the collar of his cloak.

"Uh ok, please let go" Riku said then Lilly released him "the weirdo you are talking about is trying to get all the Keyblade Masters so he can bring all the worlds together and rule the all the worlds. His name is Delimax."

"Well whatever what's his name is, where is he where can we find him" asked Oliver.

"I'm sorry to say I have no idea where he is but knowing him he will appear when it's the worst possible time." Said Riku with a sigh. As he was saying that Alex and her gang walked in and of course interrupted.

"So where are we going and what's going on" asked Alex not caring what everyone else was doing.

"Well we are about to go on the first mission and find the piece of the door of light down there." Said Riku pointing at the screen. Alex looked up and laughed. Riku decide to ignore her and continue. "Anyway this is Lilly and Oliver they will be joining us on the mission. They were friends of the other Keyblade master."

Justin looked at them the one girl looked a little filmier like someone he saw on that cruise to Hawaii... weird... Oh well.

"So where's your little keyblade master person?" asked Justin curious.

"Captured by this weirdo darkness guy who's after you too." Lilly said pointing at Alex

"We have and artic enemy" Said Max excited.

"What do you mean by weirdo?" asked Alex.

"What!? "Said Justin.

"Its ok Alex I have experience with weirdoes" said Juliet casually.

"I'm scared of weirdoes Alex." Said Harper very scared.

Riku Walked over to them then spoke.

"Look there is this man named Delimax who wants to find you and use you for his little take over all the worlds plan." Said Riku mostly directing it to Alex who was not paying attention at all. She was just flipping her hair and scanning the room. Then she realized someone was talking to her.

"oh well like he'll catch me' she said over confidently "I am a wizard and this key master thing right."

"Uh not until you summon your keyblade your not" said Riku hoping it would get to her because this girl was starting to tick him off.

"Summon it?" this confused Alex she thought he was just going to give it to her god he likes to make things difficult. So she walked over to him to give him a piece of her mind.

"And how exactly am I going to that "she was going to continue until "Transport now." Riku said interrupting her. Then they weren't on the ship anymore they were in what appeared to be a really old theater. Wow in all the places they land it was here. Then Alex realized while she was yelling she must have jumped on him because she was right on top of Riku. She jumped off him and crossed her arms and glared at him. He just gave a cruel smile.

"I hate you" she said to respond to his smile. Then realizing no one else was really paying they were exploring the theater. Then Max started to walk towards a door when Justin caught up to him.

"We shouldn't get separated Max we have no idea where we are ok"

"Aw but I just wanted to look around more and see what's outside" Max said with a sad face.

"We'll go with him" Said Oliver walking behind Max who was trying to pull the open when it was meant to be push. So Oliver pushed it open and walked through. Lilly was going too but she turned around and said "we'll be on lookout for a piece of the door too ok" then she walked off.

"A piece of a door what you break the door to your bathroom" said Alex with a grin. Riku glared at her she really didn't listen. He sighed. "No the door of light is what we are trying to put …so we can restore balance." Alex just turned around and looked at the stage. She really didn't care what he was talking about she just randomly felt like being on the stage. So she lifted herself from the side of the stage and got on the stage. She walked around lots of the curtains were moth bitten and there was cobwebs all over. Still a thought hit her why was this place abandoned?

"So the door shattered what's that have to do with us" Asked Justin very curious of the current situation.

`"Well Alex is a keyblade master whether she wants to be or not." Riku said very loud and sarcastically. "She is one of the only ones who can find the pieces of the door. Besides the other Keyblade master which we need to find."

"So why didn't you get all of them together then start your search?"

"Well I want to sort of test her right now and well so she gets a feel on what's going to happen so she's ready."

"Ok what's she need to be ready for you are just fixing a door right..."

"Well it's not just that they all have to defeat Delimax"

"Delimax oh the guy who wants to rule all the worlds right he's a real threat."

"Yes but there are other things too…" then Riku was interrupted when Max, Lilly and Oliver ran in.

"Uh this place has no outside guys" Max said looking like he was excited but freaked at the same time.

"It's all Darkness" Oliver said a little out of breath from running.

"It's like the theater is floating…omg I need to sit" Lilly Said sitting in the first front row seat. "Omg this not right, stuff like this just doesn't happen." Lilly just couldn't take this all in we she comes from theaters do not float.

"Well in my world the do now Lilly explain to me what Max means but no outside because he is now well distracted" Riku asked noticing Max rust rummaging in the orchestra pit.

"This world is just this theater that's it "Lilly said sort of breathing in and out very fast. Alex who actually paid attention for once looked up and asked "Uh is that bad?"

But it was too late for anyone to answer her question because then the room started to fill with organ music. Juliet was standing next to the organ and just happened to look over. It was playing by its self!! They heard a giggle it sound like it was from a girl. Then the stage lights turned on. This surprised Alex (no wonder she was on the stage.) She started to walked backwards then she heard the giggle again she looked up. There was a girl a really pretty girl with long blonde hair who looked like she was in a ballerina outfit. The weird thing she was on a swing. Then the swing started to lower then strangely Alex started to walk towards her. Then the girl was at the same level as Alex then she spoke.

"So your looking for the piece of the door of light are not" she asked in a soft voice.

"Wow does everyone know what I'm supposed to do except me" Alex said seriously still not knowing what's going on for she did not care.

"To find it you must see my memories through my eyes" as she did this she leaned toward Alex and kissed her. Alex who strangely did nothing had a freak out in her mind as his was happening. Then a gust of light appeared and the room started to change and everyone vanished. Then the next thing she knew she was in a dressing room with a bunch of other people.

Meanwhile Justin and Oliver had no idea where they were but they seemed to get a change of clothing. A very expensive change of clothing for they were in fancy suits with fur coats. Ten the door of what ever they were in open so Oliver and Justin stepped out. It was a horse and buggy and it seemed they were in front of the theater. Then an odd feeling hit them so being themselves they both spoke their mind.

"Oliver why do I have this weird feeling I'm filthy rich and you and I just bought an opera house." Justin said liking what he was saying.

"Justin I feel the same way and you got to admit it feels damn good." Oliver said tipping the top hat he so happened to have on his head.

They started to walk in when they saw someone who looked very familiar. A boy with silver hair was driving a carriage. Then they realized who it was and went over to greet him and find out what was going on. Meanwhile Alex and the rest of the girls were apparently dancers and chorus girls and were wearing these two piece outs that well made them all feel uncomfortable.

"Ok, what happened now this place looks brand new and why do people think we're dancers?" Juliet looking at Alex practically blaming her.

"Hey the girl just kissed me and we landed here, I didn't do anything I'm the victim here. A girl kissed me and I'm straight so I'm a little weirded out ok." Alex said still a little confused on what was happening. Then she looked around where she was it looked like they were all back stage. Then a woman with very long blonde hair approached her. Then she recognized who it was it was that girl on the swing who kissed her!!

"Hello again" The girl said with a smile "how are you"

"How am I? Oh lets see you kissed me and now I'm here how do you think I feel?" Alex said almost yelling at her.

"Look, to find what you're looking for you need to see through my eyes." She said "oh by the that kiss it's was the way my powers transport people as me in my memories."

"So I'm you!?" Alex said very surprised then she looked down at here outfit. "What were you a striper?"

"Watch yourself I control this place." The girl said in anger "I'm a dancer ok, a ballerina. I dance in the background during the shows ok."

"Ok but what's your name isn't everyone going to call me by your name?" Alex asks very curiously.

"Well since I control here everyone will call you by your own name ok, Alex "She said as she turned to walk away.

"Wait you know my name that's not fair I should at least know your name."

"Call me Madam Chii" she said and with that she walked away. Then Juliet tapped her. Alex had forgotten that they were there the whole time.

"Alex, I don't trust that Chii girl, I got this weird vibe from her." Juliet said sounding very serious. "She says she knows where the door piece is. But why doesn't she just tell you. I think this whole thing is a trap"

"Calm down Juliet I think I can handle it ok." Alex said not knowing what she said was true or not. Harper waved at her like she waned to tell her something. So Alex walked over to her. Harper had taken her to the back of the main stage she could see all the seats we're everyone would be sitting. Then Harper pointed to where the conductor was. Alex squinted it was Max wow that Chii lady made a bad move Max couldn't conduct especially an orchestra and opera singers. Then max lifted his hands he had a conductor stick in his hand. But Alex took a closer look ….it was his wand, of course. That's why when everyone sung it sounded perfect. Then a man walked in and went to the center of the stage. Behind him were no other then Oliver and Justin with the biggest grins on their faces like they won the lottery or something.

"People now I introduce you too the new owners of opera popular mousier Justin Russo and mousier Oliver Oken." A random man said who we thing original owned the place (Just a guess oh of course it is). Oliver and Justin smiled. Alex glared at Justin of course he's the rich one. Juliet and Lilly looked very happy their boyfriends are rich. Harper was happy too. Alex really needs to find her a guy so she can get over her brother.

"And we are happy to introduce our Patron" Justin started to say.

"The Vicomte de Riku" Oliver then finished for Justin. Wow did him and Justin became friends fast….its the money duh…wait Riku is their WHAT!? Then Riku walked into the room he was in a very casual suit and his long silver hair was tied back. He looked really fine. Alex looked at him and well she couldn't stop staring he cleaned up very nicely.

Then she thought "Oh he's rich too but he does look hot… wait what am I saying he is an ass"…

"Your friend is Raoul the one I fall in love with how funny you don't like him very much do you" Chii said magically appearing behind Alex which nearly scared her to death.

Alex turned around to face her but all she could say was "WHAT!?"

This made Harper, Juliet and Lilly laugh. Alex glared at them. Then Alex kept looking at what he was doing. It seems that Justin was introducing him to some of the main cast.

"oh I' sorry I must be keeping you from your rehearsal please continue." Riku said as he walked off. Alex looked he went I decide to see what he was up to. As she followed him she crossed center stage which everyone was moving around to get back to the rehearsal. Alex moved through the crowed of people then she bumped into someone. It looked like one of the leads because she was wearing a different outfit then everyone else.

"Watch where your going you little toad!" said Carlotta said then turned around not even helping Alex up.

Then Riku decide to approach the woman who had kissed Alex he had realized something.

"So this world you control it, this is a world of memories."

"Yes but it is the only why your friend Alex will find the piece of the door. And will soon she will know where it is hidden." Chii said in her very soft voice.

"Alex will what?" Alex asked as she stealthily got behind Chii and listened to what they were talking about.

"Ok look will eventually run into a man he will call himself your angel of music" Chii started to say but pause for a second like she was trying to remember something. Then she turned to Alex. "Follow him understand."

That's all she said then she walked away. Alex didn't know what to say or do to answer that statement so all she could say was.

"Ok"

And as she said that there was a scream many people stepping back. Alex looked center stage the cruel woman who had pushed her down was crushed by one of the backdrops. Alex giggled and she looked up Max was laughing his ass off too. Justin and Oliver were freaking out and helping Carlotta up. Chii appeared again but now she had a letter in her hand.

"It's the phantom of the opera and so it begins" Chii said as she walked over to the scene on stage.

Justin and Oliver were trying to calm her down. But Carlotta just screamed at them and walked away. And the man who was originally in charge had only one thing to say about this.

"Gentleman good luck if you need me I shall be in Australia."(My fave line) then he walked off.

"Guys its ok Australia isn't far" said Max not realizing they are in France.

Justin glared at Max he was really that stupid. Then Chii approached Justin with the letter.

"I have a message for you from the opera ghost." Chii said opening the letter. Justin then looked at Chii and realized who she was.

"Ha you're the girl who kissed Alex" he said about to laugh.

"SHUT IT JUSTIN!!" Alex screamed

"Anyway he welcomes you to his opera house"

"His opera house if I remember correctly me and Justin own this opera house." Oliver said making sure all was clear.

"And reminds you to keep box five open for his use and reminds you his salary is due."

"Salary he's crazy we're not paying him anything." Justin said "and how much does he want anyway?"

"Twenty thousand francs"

"TWENTY THOUSAND!!" They both said shocked.

"A Month"

Justin and Oliver both just collapsed to the ground. Riku was thinking of something else. This phantom must be very important and he might know where the piece of the door of light is. Then Justin and Oliver popped up.

"That girl who left she was the lead. So..." Justin started

"That means we need to find someone to do the part" Oliver started to finish

"Or the show can't go on tonight"

"Alex can sing it" Chii said in an instant.

That statement made everyone laugh including Alex like seriously her singing uh no.

"Yeah I really don't do anything so you really are kidding right because come on" Alex said

"Yeah Alex can't even sing or act" Justin said because he remembered when she was tinker bell it was not her best moment. He was director and well he left in the thing too.

"Hey I can sing I can't act but I can sing give me those lyrics." She said with anger ripping the script from his hands. "Max hit it"

Max started to wave his hands up and down and the orchestra started playing then she started to sing.

_Think of me think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try _

_When you find that once again_

_You long to take your heart back _

_And be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

At that moment the room spun and all the seats were filled with people. Alex was in a whole different outfit and everyone else disappear excepted for max he was still conducting. Well not really he was just using his wand. Justin and Oliver were in a side box close to the stage. Riku was too. Then she sung the last verse.

_Spare a thought for me_

Then she realized that Chii was behind her she was sing the same thing she was. The audience clapped then she looked back at Chii she was wearing the same dress a her.

"How did I get here?" Alex asked

"Remember I control mostly everything that happens in this world." Chii said smiling.

Alex just stood there speechless she had idea what would come to her next.

Miley walked around the underground vaults of the theater of where the phantom was said to be. She had followed this Riku kid like Delimax had ordered. But she needed to get that girl but Riku seemed to always be with her so she would need someone's help. Then she had found him he was just standing there in total darkness.

"So you're the famous Phantom are you not?" Miley asked very cunningly.

"How did you enter these memories?" He asked leaving the darkness exposing himself. He wore all black with a cape. His hair was silk black and he wore a mask that covered one side of his face.

"Darkness is quite powerful." She said stepping up to him. "I know how to get Christine back phantom."

He stared at her with disbelief. But he decide to give in.

"What do you want?"

"You just need to get me the girl who is acting as Christine." Miley started "but she has powers like I do so you might need some help."

As she said that her keyblade appeared and she summoned heartless. The room started fill up with them and it became darker then it was before. Miley walked up to him.

"You must succumb to the darkness"

"Yes my liege" He said as he opened his eyes they were filled with darkness.

**Yeah chapter three, if you haven't figured out where they are well its Phantom of the opera!! I this musical so yeah happiness. And Also By the way Alex isn't the only keyblade master and she isn't the only main focus. I'll give you a hint who is the next one. It's a guy and he wears an all orange Outfit and is in an anime.**


End file.
